


Interesting Sights

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg are being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Sights

Sara trudges into the locker room after hell of a case. Having spent two hours in a dumpster, she wants nothing more than to take a shower. She’s so weary she doesn’t even notice the showers are already in use until she is greeted with an eyeful of Nick and Greg – having sex. 

The fact the two were having sex was no shock – they were a lot more obvious than they thought they were. What was shocking is that they would be bold enough to do it where anyone would catch them. She knows she should turn away, give them some privacy, but the sight of Nick thrusting into Greg’s willing body has her transfixed. Even with that simple act, she can tell how in love the two are – how gentle Nick is being with Greg. Sara finds herself wishing she had a relationship like that – one in which someone actually loved her instead of just simply using her to pass the time like Hank did.

Sara’s not sure how long she was standing there, watching them, but she could tell when the two are approaching climax. This has her to jumping back, not wanting to face the embarrassment of having been caught watching. As it is, she knows she’s going to have problems looking them in the eye.


End file.
